Aburrimiento londinense
by krola
Summary: Fic de "El velo pintado". Kitty y Walter vuelven a Londres antes de tiempo.


Obviamente, no recomiendo a nadie que no haya vista esta película: "El velo pintado" a leer el fic, pero lo que sí recomiendo es que vean esta emotiva película.

Tengo que reconocer que a mí me conmovió sobretodo la relación tan extraña y frágil de Kitty y Walter, interpretados con maestría por Edward Norton y Naomi Watts. El personaje de Walter me llegó a enamorar, sobre todo por en un principio no sabía si odiarlo o adorarlo, hasta que finalmente la balanza se inclinó hacia la adoración. Por eso me niego a asimilar ese desgarrador final y escribir uno feliz, no soy muy dada a las películas cursis en las que los protagonistas se aman a primera vista, sin siquiera conocerse, por ello esta película me gustó más de lo que yo esperé en un momento y por ende, tambien me dolió. Este fic no es una crítica al final del libro o de la película, pues pienso que un final distinto aunque me hubiera satisfecho más, no habría sido creible.

Pues que no hay un apartado en fanfiction para el libro o la película del velo pintado, soy consciente de que no lo leerá mucho tiempo, por primera vez puedo decir que este fic lo escribí sólo para mí pero me alegraría bastante que alguién me diera su opinión.

Gracias, espero que lo disfruten:

ABURRIMIENTO LONDINENSE

Eso sí que era aburrimiento.

Londres era un lugar tan superfluo, tan sano, tan ignorante...Nadie la necesitaba allí. No era sólo ella quien se hundía en aquel vacío, Walter aún se sentía rastrero por haber negado a aquel pueblo enfermo la presencia de su único médico. Pero el bien de su hijo le obligó a abandonar sus deberes. Una aldea azotada por el cólera no era el mejor lugar para criar a un bebé, ni siquiera para el parto, por eso en muchas ocasiones acariciaba la tripa de su mujer buscando las fuerzas necesarias para seguir viviendo en un lugar como Londres.

También habían aceptado asistir a algunas fiestas, de conocidos recientes, para intentar empaparse de aquella felicidad ciega que lucían la mayoría de los londinenses y de esta forma contagiársela a su hijo en cuanto naciera.

Kitty cogió del brazo a su marido y se vestió con su mejor sonrisa. Desde que había vuelto a Londres, aquel brazo era su mayor refugio. En el viaje de regreso se había despreciado a sí misma al recordar con la convicción con la que había odiado a Walter, despreciaba también su comportamiento infantil, egoísta y la mayoría de las veces cruel. Ahora al menos se sentía completa. No sabía si lo amaba o no, porque no estaba segura de saber cómo era ese sentimiento que la literatura tanto alababa. Había creído amar a Charlie y ahora descubría que esa admiración y atracción no era nada comparado con el cariño que ahora profesaba a su marido, y se sentía feliz y llena al poder tratarle con el respeto que siempre había merecido.

En la fiesta, las mujeres y los hombres se separaron para conversar de temas muy diferentes. Ropa, joyas o política. Por unos segundos Kitty estuvo tentada de seguir a su marido y continuar aferrada a su brazo, pero no quiso ofender a la anfitriona.

- La moda es muy variable, querida- dijo una de las mujeres- ¿Quién iba a pensar antes que íbamos a adornar nuestras cabezas con sombreros como éste?- una risa chillona siguió a ese comentario y todas las mujeres comentaron algún elemento nuevo de la moda que las emocionaba.

De repente todas las miradas se clavaron sobre Kitty.

- Señora Fane, no ha abierto la boca en toda la velada. ¿No le gusta la moda?

- Me gustaba, pero ahora me siento incapaz de seguir el hilo de su conversación, tanto tiempo fuera...

- ¡Oh, claro!- dijo la anfitriona- Fue muy digno de usted seguir a su marido a un lugar como aquel, debe amarlo mucho.

Kitty sólo asintió, pensando que si alguna vez llegaba a reconocer en voz alta que amaba a Walter, sería delante de él.

- Tuvo que ser un lugar horrible, suerte que ninguno de los dos se contagió del cólera...

- Afortunadamente- admitió Kitty- Es una enfermedad muy dolorosa, desagradable de ver también.

- Oh, pero estamos seguras de que su esposo no le permitió que viera a ningún enfermo, una dama no es capaz de sobrellevar una situación así, sin duda eso es cosa de hombres.

- Era imposible cerrar los ojos ante aquella realidad-exclamó Kitty indignada por tal comentario- Y allí había también mujeres dispuestas a ayudar, unas monjas de un convento, no hay distinción entre hombres y mujeres ante una cuestión tan dolorosa.

La anfitriona sonrió por compromiso sin entender, obviamente, las declaraciones de Kitty.

- Si me permite querría ir al servicio- dijo Kitty levantándose- Continúen con su conversación de sobreros sin mí, por favor.

Sin esperar el permiso de ninguna de las presentes, Kitty salió de la sala. Caminó pasillo arriba sin saber qué hacer hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca donde los hombres conversaban. En un arrebato, Kitty se atrevió a entrar y caminó con seguridad hacia su marido, mientras que los otros caballeros la saludaban sorprendidos.

- Espero que no les moleste mi intromisión- dijo Kitty asiándose una vez más del brazo de Walter.

- Es admirable ver cómo añora a su marido, Señora Kitty- dijo el anfitrión - creo que mi mujer hace todo lo posible por pasar el menor tiempo posible conmigo- bromeó.

Kitty sonrió con ternura, sin poder evitar recordar aquel tiempo en el que ese era también su mayor deseo. Era gracioso que ahora la única compañía que le agradaba fuera la de Walter.

- Ignoren mi presencia, por favor, hablen como si una mujer no les escuchara. Prometeré hacer oídos sordos a cualquier cosa que no deba oír.

Un caballero vestido con una chaqueta negra rió- Hablamos de política y de guerra, asuntos muy tediosos para una mujer.

- Mi mujer entiende de estos temas, es consciente de la pobreza que hay fuera de las fronteras de Inglaterra- dijo Walter y Kitty sonrió enorgullecida.

- En ese caso...Lo que iba diciendo, es necesario que Inglaterra siga haciendo una presión necesaria sobre china...

Aquellos hombres hablaron con una ignorancia que crispó a Kitty, Walter se abstuvo de dar su opinión lo que obligó a Kitty, en cierto modo, a imitarle. Tras largos minutos, ella deseaba irse, así que se inclinó para dar un rápido beso en los labios a su marido que se ruborizó ante esto. Kitty abandonó la sala alegando que las mujeres estarían esperándola.

Quizá aquel beso había estado fuera de lugar, estaban en sociedad y allí había unas reglas que debían seguirse, pero a Kitty le dieron igual, tenías ganas de besar a su marido y así lo había hecho.

Al llegar a la habitación de las mujeres, se detuvo tras la puerta al oír que la nombraban.

- Todo el mundo sabe que Kitty Fane se casó contra su voluntad, al parecer él es harto aburrido. Un hombre insulso sin mucho talento para nada, sus habilidades sociales son cuestionables- opinaba con todo el descaro una dama- Es evidente que ahora ella también se ha vuelto aburrida, es una pena, era una mujer tan alegre cuando era soltera.

Kitty apretó los dientes con fuerza, furiosa por lo que estaba oyendo. Ellas no conocían a Walter ¿Cómo se atrevían a criticarlo? ¿Que no tenía talento? ¿Y su valentía, su nobleza, su paciencia? ¿Qué era talento para esas mujeres, saber jugar a las cartas? Y lo que más le dolía es que se veía a ella misma reflejada en aquellas víboras, una mujer criada para ser estúpida pero divertida.

- ...Y no se quieren, ella se muestra poco complaciente con él y a él parece importarle poco que ella no le haga caso. Ella lo único que hace es aferrarse a su brazo, como si nos tuviera miedo, pero nunca ha mencionado ninguna cualidad de su marido, ni ha intentando excusar el irritante silencio que profesa el Señor Fane- exclamó la anfitriona- Es una pareja extraña, sin duda, todo una lástima.

Kitty hizo notar su presencia tosiendo. Las mujeres la miraron azoradas, avergonzadas por haberse visto descubiertas.

- Ha tardado mucho, Señora Fane ¿Se perdió?- la anfitriona optó por fingir que Kitty no había oído nada.

- No. Quise ir a ver a mi marido...¿No echan ustedes de menos a los suyos?

- Seguramente nos ha oído hablar del Señor Fane y ante eso tenemos que decir que...- comenzó una de las presentes, intentando excusarse.

- Mi marido es un hombre de pocas palabras pero de mucho corazón, sus maridos carecen de corazón y les sombran palabras- la interrumpió Kitty, sin medir sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a insultar a mi esposo en mi propia casa?- exclamó la anfitriona. Su ceño se frunció más de lo que Kitty consideró posible. En ese momento sonó el timbre. Aún con el semblante oscurecido, la anfitriona acudió a abrir la puerta.

Kitty abandonó también la sala, dejando atrás a las otras doncellas mudas que no sabían cómo contestar a su ofensa. Kitty anduvo con rapidez hacia la sala de los hombres, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y mirando con detenimiento a los ojos azules de Walter, exclamó:

- Vámonos-

Walter le miró más preocupado que extrañado o ofendido, tartamudeó un poco antes de expresar su desconcierto ante esa decisión.

- ¿Podemos irnos, por favor?- dijo Kitty con más ternura, para que los otros caballeros no consideran a Walter un hombre sin opinión, manipulado por su mujer- No me encuentro muy bien- mintió, sabiendo que los caballeros pensarían que se refería a su embarazo.

- Claro querida, si así lo deseas- Walter se acercó a ella, le dio la mano y salieron al pasillo.

Una vez solos en aquel pasillo, Walter le besó en la frente mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho, el tacto de su pecho le recordó a aquella noche en la que hicieron el amor en la cabaña, quizá fue el momento en el que concibieron a su hijo, quizás no.

- ¡Qué sopresa! ¡Señores Fane, no sabía que habían vuelto a Londres!

Ante sus ojos Charlie Townsend esgrimía su sonrisa más peligrosa, aquella pícara que tanto había atraído a Kitty en el pasado pero que ahora le pareció odiosa.

- Señor Townsend- saludó Walter, intentando fingir formalidad, pero Kitty notó que se sentía agredido por la presencia de su antiguo amante.

Para inspirarle seguridad, Kitty apretó su cuerpo contra el de Walter y aspiró su olor, sintiéndose reconfortaba. Ella también se sentía agredida, intimidada por aquella interrupción.

- El Señor Townsend ha llegado tarde, al parecer su mujer no pudo venir- explicó la anfitriona aún resentida por el insulto de Kitty.

Charlie sonrió a Elise, la anfitriona (ahora recordaba el nombre), como lo había hecho a Kitty en sus momentos de intimidad. Ella sonrió con suficiencia al darse cuenta de que aquella frase sólo era un intento de Elise por tapar el error de su amante, que seguramente había olvidado que esa misma tarde tenían invitados y que por tanto su marido estaba en casa. Kitty no pudo evitar preguntarse si Elise se enamoraría alguna vez de su marido, estuvo tentada de recomendarle que fuera a algún país remoto a hacer tareas de misionera pero se contuvo. Apretó más la mano de Walter y le sonrió con cariño.

- Veo que su relación ha mejorado considerablemente- dijo Charlie mirando la mano entrelazada de los Fane

- No es asunto suyo, Señor Townsend. Pero ahora que lo menciona, tiene razón. Nuestra relación ahora es infranqueable...-

Estuvo tentada de decir que amaba a Walter, pero cerró la boca, no porque no fuera cierto sino porque había decidido decírselo a Walter en cuanto a llegaran a casa, los dos solos, antes de acostarse. Puede que después de esa profunda confesión, hicieran el amor. Sí, aquel era un plan perfecto. Kitty sintió que su cuerpo temblar ante aquella expectativa e inundada por el olor de su marido, tuvo ansias de salir corriendo de aquella mansión para llegar a su pequeño hogar.

No es necesario decir que aquellos pensamientos que sorprendieron a Kitty por su intensidad se convirtieron en realidad uno a uno.


End file.
